


Prompts and Things

by Sheyshen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Multi, if anyone wants to send me prompts i'd love it, will update tags as i add more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheyshen/pseuds/Sheyshen
Summary: Various prompts, just to keep them all nice and together. Non-fictober related so should have new ones added time to time.





	1. "I Care About You" - Theron/Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 28. “I care about you.”   
> Prompt List: (http://sheyshen.tumblr.com/post/181692639935/angstfluff-prompt-list)  
> Series: SWtoR: Star Wars the Old Republic  
> Pairing: Kara/Theron  
> This takes place during chapter 9 of kotfe.

           It had been months since she had left Darmas, months that she had kept her heart locked away from any potential relationship. Not that she really had many potential lovers. Between Ilum and Makeb, Connor’s birth, and the whole Revan conspiracy and Ziost, she hadn’t really met anyone that really piqued her interest anyway. Save one.

           Theron Shan was different for her. He was a lot of things that Kara hadn’t really encountered with previous lovers. And perhaps that’s part of what attracted her to him so much. But even still she kept her distance, kept their flirting playful and even their romp in the shuttle was purely for fun and not meant to mean anything more.

           It wasn’t supposed to mean anything more. He wasn’t. But somewhere along the way he had managed to carve his way in, to become nigh irreplaceable to her. She realized now she should’ve seen it coming by how she reacted when he was kidnapped, she wasn’t the type to tear her way through a base with no backup just for an acquaintance. But she wouldn’t let herself admit it, she couldn’t. Not again.

           She stood on the balcony with her eyes closed and took a deep breath. It was clear out and the base they had been building on Odessen was near complete. The rumble of engines caught her attention and she watched a shuttle land and a familiar person step out. Her breath caught as she recognized the red jacket he apparently still wore, and she couldn’t help but worry that that’s all he actually owned.

           “Theron Shan.” She greeted simply when he approached her. It had been years since they had seen one another, well months for her but five long years for him. She had no idea what he had been up to over the years, Lana wouldn’t say, or if he still felt the same for her as he claimed he might in his letter. So she played it safe, she wouldn’t push more than what she normally did.

           “It’s been a long time.” He smiled at her, the expression slightly sad. “Feels like everything’s changed doesn’t it.”

           Kara chuckled, “You got better looking.” She teased. She had seen him through some bad times, times where he could’ve died, but the sad smile he had given her initially hurt more than she expected.

           “I don’t know about that.” He laughed, “But, hey, I’ll take it.” He gave her a playful smirk before nodding to himself and directing her attention to the sky and turning the conversation to more professional matters.

           She paid attention, though she couldn’t remember half of the things he said after her ship flew in, the excitement of seeing the Ik’aad in one piece distracting her from even him for the rest of their conversation.

           After that was all work, meeting the ‘specialists’ in the war room, first as a team and then individually soon after. Wandering the halls of the base to see where each specialist was working. It was nice, to see each of the areas that had been carved out and set up specifically for each of them, and even her own quarters that was placed nearby the smuggler’s bay. She hadn’t been able to see these areas of the base while it was being constructed, either Lana or Senya had kept her away while her injuries were still healing, so it was nice to see the complete project in its entirety.

           Well, most of it anyway. It would take too long to explore the whole base, and they were still expanding it for future additions, future recruits, so she would have to continue her explorations another day. She had more important things to worry about at the moment, or a more important person at the very least.

           Making her way back to the main area of the base, she headed for the cantina. She could already hear the cheers and music before she even stepped off the elevator. Walking in she found it to be rowdy, but not overly so. The music wasn’t so loud as to not be able to hear the person you were talking to, and most of the crowd gathered weren’t so drunk as to cause too much of a ruckus, at least not yet. Best to find who she wanted to talk to sooner rather than later, just in case.

           The person in question was at the bar, poking at a datapad rather than talking to his companions. Kara shook her head, the workaholic at it again.

           “Theron, why don’t you relax, you don’t need to work all the time.” Lana chided, earning a laugh from Koth as he leaned on the bar.

           “Isn’t that why you brought me here?” Theron gestured to the datapad. “To lighten your load?”

           Lana shook her head, “I brought you here because you’re good. And-“ She paused when Kara approached, “Ah, there you are, I was starting to think you wouldn’t come.”

           Kara laughed, smiling at her friends, “Do I really seem like the type to miss out on a party like this?” She gestured to the room where much of the crowd was starting to clear. There were still a handful of people in the cantina, but many had already begun to head off to their own jobs or just elsewhere in the base.

           “Figured you’d have more important stuff to do.” Koth teased, “Like surviving the impossible again.”

           “Ah, don’t listen to them, they’re happy to see you,” Theron said as he pocketed the datapad and turned his full attention on her. “Want a drink? Or?”

           “Actually.” Kara gave him a smile, “I was hoping to get a chance to talk to you, Theron.”

           His face lit up at that and Kara knew right then that she was making the right choice, that she couldn’t run from this anymore.

           “Then if you’ll excuse us.” He led her to a side room where it was quieter. Seating himself on one of the couches he waited until she did the same before speaking again. “It’s been a long time.” He repeated.

           “Longer for you I’m sure.” Kara replied sadly, “I’m sure a lot has happened in five years.”

           “Mmm.” He hummed, “I’m sure you’re going to want to be brought up to speed, on events Lana skipped over, or people that haven’t gotten here yet.”

           “Lana already let me know about Nora.”

           “I figured she would’ve, but I was thinking more about these people.” He pulled out a holo, activating it to show her an image of an adult with shaggy black hair and two young boys by his sides.

           “Koro and-“ She reached for the holo as recognition set in.

           “Caleb and Connor are a lot bigger than the last time you saw them.” He gave her a sad smile, “They miss you, all of them. Asked me to give this to you when I left the other day.”

           “You’ve seen them recently?” She cradled the device in her hands looking up at him with tears in her eyes and Theron’s heart nearly broke at the expression.

           “I’ve been staying with them in your apartment on Coruscant until recently. Your brother has been a huge help with them, but I suppose that’s to be-“ He stopped as she wrapped her arms around him, practically throwing herself into his arms. He returned the embrace.

           “Thank you.” She said before kissing him on the cheek. He froze a moment at the action and Kara pulled back, looking at him carefully. “I’m... sorry. I just.” She laughed awkwardly as she released him and sat back, putting some distance between them. “I’m sure you’ve moved on since… five years, I wouldn’t be surprised if.”

           “I haven’t.” He stated simply. When she looked up at him he continued, “I haven’t moved on, I’ve waited for you.”

           “We never did make this,” She gestured between them, “anything specific. And yet you would?”

           He shrugged, “You have this effect on people.” He grinned at her, “Made me hope that there might be more to this than just some fun. I mean it’s okay if that’s all you want it to be, I’d understand if you just wanted to be friends with, y’know, benefits.”

           “You’d raise the kids of a friend without expecting anything else out of it?” She cocked an eyebrow at him.

           “A good friend maybe.”

           “Or a girlfriend?” She pushed, putting her hand on his leg. Everything in her head was telling her to just leave it at that, to not push this further, to not let the risk of him being like Darmas, or like Tyr, or... She shoved the thoughts down, he wasn’t any of them, he wouldn’t betray her and he wouldn’t regret their time together, he wasn’t like that.

           Theron watched her and placed his hand on hers, gripping it, “If you’re alright with that, then.” He took a breath, thinking through what he wanted to say before pushing ahead, “I’d like to see what ‘us’ would be like, to give it a chance.”

           She smiled at him, leaning forward, “I’d like that, Theron. I care about you a lot, I have for a while.” She stopped, her lips inches from his. “’Us’ sounds nice.”

           “It does.” He agreed, “Sounds right.” He closed the distance kissing her, hesitantly at first, something that surprised her a little considering their previous kisses, but when she returned the kiss he deepened it and practically hauled her onto his lap. Breaking apart for air he leaned his forehead against hers and chuckled, “I missed you.”

           She closed her eyes, humming in reply, “I missed you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing fluff about these two. They were the first OTP of mine that involved one of my OCs and I would die for them to be happy tbh.


	2. "Come Cuddle" - Theron/Kara/Arcann

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Come cuddle.”  
> Series: SWtoR: Star Wars the Old Republic  
> Prompt from this List: (http://sheyshen.tumblr.com/post/181692639935/angstfluff-prompt-list)  
> Pairing: Kara/Arcann/Theron  
> Takes place post-Ossus - no spoilers aside from Kara sided pubs
> 
> I tried to write something funny. Like 100% funny since it's not something I do very often. Ended up with mixed results.

            It had been a long day for Theron, between meetings with Republic officials, various requests from the Alliance specialists, updates from Ossus, and keeping tabs on the general moral of the various members of the Alliance, especially the former Imperials that may be more than a little disappointed in their Commander’s choice of allies. All in all, he was more than ready for a break.

            As he walked into his quarters he found he wasn’t the only one who decided they were done working for the night. He raised an eyebrow at his wife who was lounging on the couch covered in blankets as Arcann set up a holovid.

            “Movie night?” Theron asked.

            “Yup,” Kara gestured him over. “Come here and join!”

            He shook his head, chuckling as he did as asked, plopping himself down next to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulder before kissing her. “So what’s the movie?”

            “Not sure,” Arcann answered, “I think it’s an action movie, Hylo leant it to me.”

            “Wait, it’s another of Hylo’s? Wasn’t the last one she leant us porn?” Kara grinned when he grumbled in response.

            “How was I supposed to know Gault switched the discs?”

            Theron snorted a laugh before attempting to mask it with a cough, the look his lovers gave him made it clear it wasn’t hidden as well as he had hoped, though Kara was clearly more entertained by it than Arcann had been.

            “It ended up being fine, we made the most of the mistake. What was the name of it again, “Debbie does Taris”?” Kara pulled a bowl of popcorn over to her with the Force and handed it to Theron.

            “Bound for the Brig.” Arcann corrected as he pressed a few buttons and got the vid started. “The bounty hunter and the sith, right?”

            “Oh, yeah. _That_ was it.”

            “Didn’t Debbie get bitten by a rakghoul when they filmed that?” Theron asked, pulling up a blanket to cover himself up and create a nice little resting spot for the bowl so he wouldn’t spill popcorn. That’s the last thing he needed at the moment.

            Kara’s eyebrows shot up, “Really? They actually filmed it on Taris? That’s…” She shook her head.

            “Yeah. Not so hot.”

            “Not at all.” Kara looked up at Arcann as he gathered a few bowls of snacks and put them on the table. “C’mere love, cuddle with us.” She grinned at him, earning a smile from the scarred prince as he grabbed a drink and made himself comfortable next to her. She shifted so she could lean on Theron and hug on to Arcann as well.

            “I think there might be too many blankets.” Arcann shifted and pulled a pillow free, dropping it on the floor before scooting down so he was leaning on her. Reaching over he snagged a handful of popcorn and started eating just in time for the commercials to end and the vid to begin.

            It did end up being an action movie as claimed, though early in it wasn’t nearly as actiony as was promised. They lay there watching it, shifting occasionally to make it more comfortable or to toss some blankets as Kara finally admitted that she had indeed grabbed way too many.

            “This isn’t much of an action movie.” Kara pushed herself up and shifted so she was practically laying on Arcann’s lap as Theron scooted over to lean on him, and gently rubbed Kara’s legs when she stretched and laid them across his own.

            “At least thirty people have died and there’s tons of explosions.” Theron rose an eyebrow at her, “How is that not an action movie?”

            “The heroine also has taken her shirt twice…” She paused, pointing at the screen, “Three times.”

            “That’s part of the movie.”

            “Right, and if we don’t get an ass shot before it’s half over I’ll be surprised.” Kara hummed, “My boobs are nicer than hers.”

            “Yes they are.” Arcann agreed.

            “Mhmm.” Theron nodded.

            Exactly as Kara had expected, a little after halfway through the movie not only did the heroine complete strip down, there was also an extremely explicit sex scene followed by another, and another.

            Kara held up her cup, “Ha! Called it! I knew this wasn’t an action movie.”

            “I don’t think Gault switched the discs this time.” Theron teased, earning a tired huff from Arcann. “Ah nothing we can do about it now.” He grinned.

            “Except make the most of it?” Arcann gave him a smirk, he went to say something else but the scene of the movie shifted and the three of them cocked their head to the side trying to figure out what kind of angle the filmmakers had been going for. “That does not look safe.”

            “Is that real fire right next to her arm?” Kara made a face of concerned disbelief, like she just couldn’t believe that they would endanger their actress like that for a terribly acted out scene.

            “I think it is.” Theron hummed, “And I think that’s a blaster he’s-” The sound of a blaster being fired by the man in the scene and a HK droid de-cloaking and dropping to the ground followed. “Oh, that didn’t go the way I expected, that’s good.”

            Kara laughed, “And now she’s apparently going to keep thanking him _very_ vigorously it seems.”

            “So it seems.” Arcann leaned over to kiss Kara as he stood up and dropped a good number of blankets on the floor, “And it also seems that’s the movie. I’ll be sure to let Hylo know I won’t be borrowing vids from her again. But first…” He kneeled down on the couch to hover over her, “I think we mentioned making the most of this?” He kissed her again, before taking the bowl of popcorn and dropping it on the floor and kissing Theron as well.

            “Sounds perfect to me.” Theron stood up, hauling his wife up with him and holding her in his arms. “How about we take this to the bed and see where this goes.” He winked at her earning a laugh and a passionate kiss.

            “As long as there’s no fire involved.” She teased as Theron carried her up the stairs to the bed the three of them shared before adding in, “Or blasters.”

             “The night’s still young, it may come to that.” Arcann grinned at her as she gave him a mock look of surprise from over Theron’s shoulder before returning his grin. He followed after them, gesturing at the holoprojector to shut it off with the Force. “Let’s see if we run out of ideas before we get to that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry my sense of humor is mostly sex jokes and puns. It's a flaw that I can't get past. Not sure if I even want to get past it. I thought of most of this, and specifically the debbie does taris line, when i was taking a shower and just spent the rest of the evening laughing about it before i even got to writing it down. so. yea. terrible sense of humor is my middle name.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the idea of Arcann singing stuck in my head for the thousandth time the other day so I finally managed to think of something to write with that thought in mind.  
> As a quick note since Kara's boys are in this: Caleb is her oldest (around 10, has brown hair, green eyes, father is Skavak), Connor is the youngest (around 8, Blonde hair, goldish eyes, father is Darmas. bit of a scar across his left cheek from trying to show off the lightsaber moves he had been learning to his brother and accidentally nicking himself instead.)

    Ossus was hard fought and hard won. And Kara was more than grateful to be back home on Odessen with her family. It had been days since she had seen them in person, and she missed them all dearly. Striding through the quiet halls of the base, she made her way to the quarters she shared with Theron and Arcann. It was late and she was exhausted, and while knowing that the men she loved were likely asleep, that didn’t sway her from choosing to return now rather than wait til the morning and stay in her quarters on her ship instead.

    She figured what better way to surprise them than to show up in the middle of the night like this, ready to just wrap herself up in the blankets, comfortable in their embraces. The thought brought a smile to her face as she made her way through the war room, returning Teeseven’s jubilant beeps of greeting before heading straight down the hall to her quarters.

    HK-51 still stood guard in front of her door, the droid giving her a once over before opening the door for her without saying a word. Before she entered the room she could hear the sound of singing, the low rumble clearly marking the voice as Arcann’s.

    Entering the room she quietly made her way to the bed where she found him with Connor asleep on his chest. Theron leaned on his shoulder with Caleb in between them, both her husband and son fast asleep as well, with a datapad gripped tight in Caleb’s hands.

    “And Scyva-” Arcann stopped mid lyric as he noticed Kara enter, a smile spreading across his face. He tried to escape the bed without waking either Theron or the boys, but stopped when Kara gestured for him to stay put and quickly made her way to the bed. Settling back down he opted to greet her quietly. “Welcome home.”

    She seated herself on the bed next to him, kissing him gently and brushing the hair out of Connor’s face. “It’s good to be home.” She smiled at him, chuckling, “I hope they weren’t too much trouble while I was gone.”

    He shrugged his left shoulder in reply, trying to avoid jostling Theron. “Theron was working as much as usual, and the boys were the same as always.”

    She placed her hand on her chest in mock shock, “Nobody was worried about me being away all by my lonesome?” She grinned before continuing “I’m glad they were alright. Thank you.” She kicked off her boots before pushing herself to her feet to change into some pajamas, opting to swipe one of Theron’s shirts for the night. “So. You were singing.”

    “Yes.”

    “I didn’t know you could sing.” She climbed onto the bed, cuddling up to him and letting him pull her close with his left arm.

    “I don’t sing often. But Connor couldn’t sleep. I thought one of the songs mother used to sing might help. and..”

    “You ended up trapped under everyone instead.” She finished, earning a chuckle from the scarred prince.

    Theron groaning as he woke made them pause, the spy’s eyes opening slowly at first before snapping the rest of the way open when he saw his wife. “Kara.” He said a little too loudly. “Welc-”

    His voice woke the remaining two who immediately sat up and turned to look at their mother before quickly latching onto her loudly and incoherently welcoming her home as her lovers took a chance to stretch now that they were free of the boy’s grasps. After they had settled enough and gotten their own returned greetings from Kara, she crawled over to settle herself in between her lovers, kissing Theron lovingly and returning his unfinished welcome home. She let out a quiet ‘oof’ when her sons took their chance to lay on her, squeezing themself in as best they could.

    Turning her attention to Arcann she spoke up again. “You don’t need to stop singing on my account.” She grinned at him.

    He shook his head, settling in next to her, Theron following suit. Once comfortable he replied. “I could be persuaded to continue.”

    Theron barked a laugh. “I don’t think now’s a good time for ‘persuasions’ Arcann.”

    He shot a look at Theron, “That’s not what I meant.” the spy returned the look before humming in disbelief.

    Kara laughed. “Well, I don’t know any Zakuulan music, but I can sing some of the ones that I learned from my dad or from the people around the cove. I promise, no shanties.” She smirked.

    “I know a few too,” Theron added, “I’m not the best, but I’ll embarrass myself for you guys.”

    Arcann sighed. “If you’re that instant, I will.”

    “I like your singing papa.” Connor piped in, grinning tiredly. Caleb was already starting to doze off, but gave his own agreement on the matter.

    “Looks like we have the majority.” Kara leaned over to kiss him on the cheek before pulling up the blankets so her sons were tucked in nice and cosy as they fought to stay awake just a little longer.

    Defeated, Arcann agreed. “I suppose so.” He took a breath, thinking before starting to sing. The words weren’t anything that Kara could recognize, it was spoken in Zakuulan, but the names were ones that she recognized, Izax, Scyva, Aivela, the Gods that his people worshipped. Connor tiredly tried to sing along, but they came out in a mumble. Either due to him drifting off to sleep or due to the words being in a language he didn’t know, either way he still tried his best.

    Kara ran her fingers through his hair, attempting to hum along when the chorus would repeat. The attempt becoming more and more difficult as she started drifting off to sleep as well. She could feel Theron settling in, his arm wrapping around to hold her close, careful not to squeeze Caleb. Arcann shifted to a new song, this one having words in basic mixed in, whether that was how it was meant to be sung or something the prince was doing to help them understand the meaning better, she wasn’t sure, but the sound of his voice was too soothing for her.

    Hearing him after spending so much time on Ossus fighting against the empire and their creations, she could already feel herself relaxing. He paused mid song to settle down in the bed, kissing her hair before continuing, his face close enough to her neck that she could feel the vibration from his voice. Connor squirmed in between them, finding a more comfortable spot and falling asleep once more quickly. Kara following soon after, enjoying this peaceful moment, her family falling asleep to the sound of his voice in the quiet of their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Any comments or reviews are greatly greatly appreciated!


	4. I'm Right Where I Belong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 67. “I’m Right Where I Belong”  
> Prompt List: (https://sheyshen.tumblr.com/post/186095520545/angstfluff-prompt-list)  
> Series: SWtoR: Star Wars the Old Republic  
> Pairing: Shey/Torian

It was dark, the sun just starting to rise over the many trees that covered Odessen. People were starting to get up, switching shifts with those that walked the alliance base overnight, keeping watch and guarding the fortress while the majority of the alliance slept.

Shey watched them from her ship, she had been up for a while already, a nightmare having woken her. Instead of trying to go back to sleep, something she doubted would happen, she instead snuck out of bed, careful not to wake her husband, and started some maintenance on their ship instead.  It wasn’t her ship, the true owner was Koren, but he was terrible with the upkeep necessary for the ship to run smoothly. So there she was in what passed as her pajamas, working on the ship she shared with her team.

She hummed in thought as she saw the many people of the alliance walking the balconies and ships starting to take off, before turning her attention back to the job she was doing. She yawned, stretching as she did so, before starting in surprise at a voice behind her.

“Cyare…” Torian said quietly as he strode up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and kissing her hair before resting his chin on her shoulder. “Come back to bed.”

“I’m alright, I’m not tired.” She kept her focus on the ship, ignoring his attempt to drag her away. The last thing she needed was to sleep anyway.

He muttered something before tightening his grip around her waist and just lifting her instead, removing her from her self assigned job. He turned, shifting his hold on her as he carried her back up the ramp and into the ship, carefully making his way to the room they shared. “You need your rest.” He said as he entered the room and carried her over to the bed before flopping down, with her still in his arms. He didn’t hold her too tightly that she wouldn’t be able to easily escape, but even still she made no effort to leave his embrace. 

As soon as they both hit the bed she finally wiggled free so she could roll over and hug him in return, something her husband enthusiastically returned. She hummed in thought as she took a heavy breath, keeping her face close to his neck.

After a few moments Torian finally spoke up. “What did you dream about?” He asked as he ran his fingers through her hair, clearing out a knot that was forming  in the mass of white.

“Nothing in particular.” She answered, “just couldn’t stay in bed, I’m sorry if I woke you.”

“Riduur…” he sighed, “Shey, I can tell when you’re lying. What was it really.”

This time it was her turn to let out a frustrated sigh as she gave up trying to avoid talking about it. “I dreamt of home, I think… I’m not entirely sure. I… I have no memory of the time before my pop found me on Alderaan. But i dreamt of them, well of a young boy about my age.” She tightened her grip on his sleep shirt, “He felt… familiar, but I couldn’t remember him. Couldn’t remember anything. I almost could but then…”

“Gone.” He finished. When she nodded he swore quietly, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” She sighed heavily, “I get glimpses, memories that feel like they don’t belong to me, people I recognize but don’t know why, places that feel familiar but there’s nothing to tie it back to. Like the life I lived before pops, before Gray, found me wasn’t mine, that it was someone else who just looked like me.” She chuckled, “And now I’m sounding crazy.”

“You’re not.” Torian stated, kissing her hair. “Has to be frustrating. I wish I could help.”

Shey hummed, “You do help.”

“How so?”

“You, and Mako, Blizz, Gault, Koren, Trey, Koro and Kyri, the Alliance. You guys have become my home, my family. You especially, Torian.” She kissed his jaw, “My cyare.”

He chuckled at her clumsy attempt at mando’a. She was still learning, and would fumble the words, but she tried and that meant more to Torian than he’s admitted to her.

“Whatever I was before meeting pops, whoever I was before becoming a bounty hunter doesn’t matter.” She continued, “I would like to remember someday, to find out if I have any other family out there in the galaxy, but right here, right now, they don’t matter. But you do.” She shifted as she spoke, so she could prop herself up and look down at him, cupping his cheek gently and rubbing her thumb on the scars before leaning down to kiss him, slowly but full of all the affection she could muster. “I love you Torian, and I’m right where I belong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first time I ever wrote anything for these two specifically. They're usually mostly in the background and maybe I should expand on them a bit more in the future. Between Shey's amnesia and just Torian in general it might be a fun story to write. :D


	5. By Your Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request I got for something intimate and sweet of my mage and Aethas from WoW.

This didn’t sit right. Not that anything about this war sat right nowadays. Shey strode through Dalaran, glancing at the other mages who still called the floating city home. Most that had remained were either Kirin Tor loyal mages, members of both factions that remained to clean up the demons that still wandered the Broken Isles, or those who also saw this whole war as pointless so refused to return to their respective factions.

Something Shey sometimes desperately wished she could also do. She was an archmage, a member of the Kirin Tor first and foremost. But she was also responsible for keeping the, now king, Anduin safe. A promise she had made to Varian years ago when they had first become friends before the hope of more had even begun to flicker in either of them. A flicker that had been extinguished almost as soon as they had allowed it to grow. And now only the promise remained to one of few people she had trusted with her life, a promise that she would do everything in her power to keep no matter the cost.

Even still, she actively avoided fighting the Horde, only doing so when necessary. She had made friends during the campaign to stop the Legion, friends that had returned to Orgrimmar to stand with their people in this foolish war, and she refused to even chance fighting them, no matter how much it annoyed the other strategic leaders she worked with. Horde or not, they were still her friends.

She huffed in annoyance as she made her way to the store she had come out here to find. A bookstore tucked away in the back, that carried some of the rarest books in Azeroth, and only a few people knew of it. Browsing she let her mind drift away from the worries of the current war, the spell tomes and novels that filled the, unassumingly large, bookstore became her focus. The building itself was small, easily missed, but through a spell the owner crafted the shop itself was sprawling. She spent the next few hours gathering the ones she had come here looking for, occasionally taking some time to just flip through any that looked even slightly interesting.

So lost in her readings that she didn’t realize she had gained a companion until he finally spoke up.

“Find something good, Archmage?”

Starting, Shey whipped her head up, the enchanted crown that floated behind her head slowly following the sudden movement, as she stared down the speaker. Aethas leaned over to read the book she had open in her hands. “Aethas!” She said loudly as she snapped the book shut before he could read more than a couple lines in it. Quieting she leaned closer to him so he could hear her, “What are you doing here?”

He watched her carefully before replying just as quietly, “I was looking for a tome that Meryl said might be found here. Instead I found you, it’s good to see you again Shey.”

The use of her name instead of her title brought a smile to her face. Taking advantage of the fact he was so close she reached over and pushed his hood back before kissing him. “It’s good to see you as well.” He kissed her again a little more insistent, the fact that she clearly still felt the same for him as she had months ago before the battle for Antorus making him more bold.

With Varian’s loss, Shey had thrown herself into the war against the Legion with little care to what happened to her. She had nothing left to lose, her family had still viewed her as nothing more than a monster, her master had died years prior during the attack on Theramore, and the one she had begun to fall for had died at the hands of Gul’dan. The only thing she had left was the fire in her to keep going, to avenge the closest thing to family she had managed to gain in all these years, and to protect the few remaining friends she still had.

It was a self destructive path, that much she knew, but it was all she had. Khadgar had made attempts to help her how he could, as did his lover and the other mages that she fought alongside. Even with all that, she took few breaks in between battles, fighting until Modera had to practically drag her back to camp. Pushing too far wasn’t a concern, wasn’t a worry, until Gul’dan had been defeated once more. With the warlock’s death, her king had been avenged, her dear friend could rest. But even still the Legion stomped across the island, barely held in check by those that she fought alongside.

More allies were recruited, and with them she gained a new companion, a new partner in Aethas. She had looked up to him during her apprenticeship, finding him intriguing even back then, but rarely spoke to him outside of professional matters. The first time they spoke one on one in a more casual way was during their trek through Icecrown Citadel to retrieve Felo’melorn. It was short, but considering the last time she had spoken to him was immediately following the Divine Bell incident, it was nice to have that tiny bit of familiarity between them again.

His return to the Kirin Tor was an added bonus to retrieving the blade, and though they were rarely in the Hall at the same time, the times they did cross paths always made her feel more relieved, more like herself again. Less of Shey the avenger and destroyer of demons. She felt human, normal, not magic cursed like her family believed, not a thing of evil. But just another person fighting to protect. And while those times that they would speak in the Hall were rare, they meant a lot.

And when Aethas joined her as her partner on the field she was grateful. She was sure Modera was too. After Gul’dan’s defeat Shey felt like she was running on fumes. But still she pushed, They still had to stop the Legion, and Modera had her own responsibilities as one of the six that she couldn’t accompany her all the time. But Aethas could. His own apprentice that he had gained during his travels stayed in the Hall to assist when he was out in the field, and he’d help personally when he wasn’t.

They traveled together for months, fighting side by side, against demons of all types, through the Broken Shore to Argus, never leaving each other’s back undefended. And somewhere along the way Shey began to rely on him for more than just his skill with magic. When it came to fighting, their combined firepower couldn’t be matched, and when they weren’t they told stories of their adventures over the years. Shared laughs over things they had seen, connected as friends.

It wasn’t until the night before the battle for Antorus that Shey had finally recognized her feelings for what they were. She had sought him out, confessed to him, and when he didn’t immediately reply she excused herself and avoided speaking to him alone during the final prep. It hadn’t deterred him, he had pulled her aside as soon as he had gotten a chance, kissing her hard in front of a majority of the team they had gathered, immediately before entering the final chamber to fight Argus himself. And after their victory they took every chance they could to just be together. Just as two people, not a blood elf and a human, not Horde and Alliance, just themselves. At least until the war had restarted between the two factions.

Which brought her thoughts back to the present, wrapped in his embrace, returning his kisses with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. It had been months since they had seen each other last, and based on his near insistent need to just feel her in his arms, he had missed her just as much as she had missed him.

Breaking apart for air he finally spoke again, “I missed you.”

She leaned her forehead on his, “I missed you too. Though I’m not sure this is the best place for a reunion.”

Aethas hummed, “Perhaps not.” He got to his feet, hauling her up with him before gathering their books. “My place?”

“After I pay for those.” She gave him a smile. They tracked down the shop owner, who glared at them clearly unamused at their earlier actions in his shop. After paying for their books they stepped out onto the streets of Dalaran before Aethas reached over to grab her arm, teleporting them both to the room he was using in the hall. As soon as they materialized he dropped the books on his desk and turned to Shey, picking her up and kissing her again.

The action pulled a laugh from the Archmage, who held on tightly with one hand and cupped his cheek with the other. They just lost themselves in the moment, just enjoying the time they could have together, no matter how short it would end up being. Flopping down on the bed he looked down at her as she reached up to run her hands through his hair.

“You cut your hair.” She rose as eyebrow at him as she said it.

“Felt like a change since you went and saved the world.”

She chuckled awkwardly at that and immediately could feel the mood deflate. He watched her a moment, before pushing up so he sat on his knees, still straddling her, but giving her some more breathing room.

“I’m sorry.” She said as she propped herself up on her elbows, watching him carefully. “I shouldn’t. I, I should probably.”

He shook his head, cutting her off, “No, I’m sorry. With the war going on you have enough to worry about.”

She hummed at that, “Don’t. Don’t apologize. This, none of this is your fault. If we weren’t, if the Horde and Alliance weren’t at each other’s throats we could just be like this whenever we want. Like we were before they found the Azerite.” She sighed, “I won’t push you to stay with me, I won’t make you choose between the me or your people.”

“I’ve already chosen.”

“What?”

“I chose as soon as the war started.” He leaned forward again, gently caressing her cheek, “I chose my people, I chose the Sunreavers, and the Kirin Tor. I stood for neutrality when Garrosh was warchief and when my hand was forced into siding with the horde, I vowed to never serve another like him again. I won’t serve Sylvanas.”

“But I-”

“I know you chose your king, but you chose to protect him, not to serve the Alliance. Or has that changed since you left?”

“No, my loyalties as still to my family and to the Kirin Tor.” She reached up, running her fingers through his hair, still not used to seeing it so short. “And to you.” She tugged on his hair, urging him to bring his head down closer to her. When he complied she kissed him.

He returned the kiss, running his hands down her sides, tracing the raised edges of her armor as he moved. The purple armor clearly belonging to a mage of the Kirin Tor. He couldn’t help but chuckle as she tried to deepen it. She let out a quiet whine of frustration when he pulled back instead but gave him a loving smile as she looked up at him.

He leaned down and planted kisses along her jaw and neck before speaking, “And me to you. No matter what, I will fight by your side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been meaning to write about these two for a while now, but I always put it off in favor of other pairs. Well now I've started to write about them so it's only up from here right?  
> This Shey is the very very first of my Shey characters, and as such is a 15 year old character that I still play, even if I'm not all that crazy about bfa right now...


End file.
